Falling Without Knowing (A Paily Fanfic)
by headintheclouds99
Summary: When Paige's religious parents urge her to join a team or club to make some new friends, neither they or she would have imagined that their doe-eyed daughter would fall for exotic Emily Fields. Paige battles with her new feelings and with a number of Miss Fields' suitors. Please review and thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

"Hi everyone. I'd like to introduce the newest member of our team. This is Paige McCullers. Under no circumstances will I tolerate any kind of initiation or bullying. Now, suit up and let's hit the decks," yelled coach, squeezing Paige's shoulder gently.

"Thanks coach," Paige said, staring wide-eyed at her new team mates.

"Show 'em what you're made of kid."

Paige walked quickly into a change room stall and began to undress. She could hear some of the girls whispering on the other side of the door about something. Hearing her name uttered a few times made her even more nervous and hesitant than before.

For weeks her parents had been trying to convince her to join a school team or club. She hadn't made many friends since coming to Rosewood High. The only extracurricular activity she had was occasionally writing and editing for the school paper but it didn't take up much of her time nor did it make her any more socially inept.

As she stepped out of the stall, Paige wrapped her own arms tightly around herself. She felt self-conscious about her body. She was slim and felt weak-looking compared to the athleticism of many of the other girls. She kept her eyes on the ground for the most part, not ready to make eye contact with a room full of girls in bathing suits whom she didn't know.

"You dropped your goggles," she heard a voice say from behind her. Slowly, embarassed, she turned around and faced a girl with a dark-complexion, long and wavy chestnut coloured hair and the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. Paige's breath and voice got caught in her throat as she reached out to take her goggles from the girl's hand. Their fingertips brushed as Paige's hand shook wildly; so wildly that she fumbled the object in her hands and dropped it onto the tiled floor.

The girl chuckled as they both bent at the same time to pick up Paige's goggles. Paige forced what she felt was an awkward smile in return for the girl's flawless half-grin. "Nervous, huh? You'll be fine. I'm always like that before I get in the water too and then I'm fine. I'm Emily by the way. Welcome to the team."

Paige nodded and picked up her goggles. She stayed crouched while Emily walked away and through the doors into the swimming area. "Emily. Pleasure to meet you Emily," Paige said to herself, her head filled with a flurry of thoughts, feelings and pictures.

As she stood up, Paige could feel her heart beating a mile a minute. Her palms felt sweaty, her chest felt tight and her arms felt slightly numb. She felt as though if she tried to speak, her voice would tremble just as much as the rest of her body was.

"You okay McCullers?" coach said, holding the door open for Paige.

Paige nodded, swallowing hard as she watched Emily gracefully dive into the pool. She watched as each of her curves cut through the water, couldn't take her eyes off her strong arms, long legs and perfectly shaped behind. When she caught herself staring, she looked quickly away and focused her eyes on the Sharks team logo plastered on the wall. Just admiring a fellow teammates form, Paige.

"Get in there, newbie. There's nothing better for your stage fright than getting a little wet," said Emily as she climbed up and out of the water, droplets falling from the tips of her hair and onto Paige's feet.

Paige cleared her throat and pushed past Emily to get in line for practice. She needed to get this girl out of her head and her head into the game.


	2. Chapter 2

After practice, Paige stands waiting at the door holding Emily's towel hostage. As Emily approached, she held it open and wrapped around the girl's shoulders. As her fingertips grazed Emily's shoulder she jerked her hands away.

"You did great out there," Emily said, smiling sweetly. "Looks like I've got some competition."

"Oh, I-. Uh. You have nothing to worry about. I've got nothing on you," Paige stuttered.

Emily bumped her shoulder against Paige's playfully. "A little competition is healthy, Paige. Confidence is key - and I love that in a girl."

Paige swallowed hard and conspicuously watched Emily practically glide into the change room. Paige had a sudden an inexplicable urge to follow the girl and pin her against a locker. Quickly, she shook her head and walked towards the door. Clumsy and distracted, instead of pulling the handle, Paige walked directly into the door.

"Get it together, McCullers," she said to herself, rubbing a slow-forming goose-egg on her forehead.

Paige zipped up her jacket, feeling a chill as she stepped out into the brisk night air. "Need a ride?" asked Emily out the passenger's side window of her car.

Paige smiled and thought for a moment. Her parents had said to call when she was done for a ride but why wait when a perfectly good ride was right here? Besides, it would give her time to get to know one of her new team-mates like her parents wanted. "Sure, that would be great."

Emily leaned over to unlock the door. As she did so, her shirt drooped dangerously low, allowing Paige a generous view of her bare breasts. Paige gulped and immediately looked away. She would pretend she saw nothing but had to fight away an urge to grin and giggle.

Quiet music played on the stereo as Emily drove out of the school parking lot. Paige struggled inwardly to think of something interesting or funny to say but something about being around Emily made her speechless.

"I meant what I said earlier, about your performance tonight. You're a great asset to the team."

Paige smiled, blushing. "You're not so bad yourself Emily. I'm just glad I made the cut."

The rest of the drive, neither girls said much aside from the occasional comment about rude drivers, the weather, and Paige's directions to her home. Emily hummed along to a favourite song on the radio as she turned up the volume.

"Third driveway on your left," Paige finally said as they turned onto her street. "Thanks again Emily. I really appreciate the ride," Paige said, sitting awkwardly straightforward in her seat. She wasn't sure whether she should hug Emly, give her a high-five or simply vacate from the car.

"Not a problem. Any time, seriously."

Paige grabbed her duffel bag by the handle and leaned over to give Emily a one-armed hug. The girl responded warmly, hugging back and gently stroking Paige's back. Paige took a deep breath and inhaled a wonderful citrus scent from Emily's long locks. As she removed herself from the hug, their faces met and eyes locked. Paige felt heat rising from her stomach to her cheeks as she watched Emily's face become rosy as well.

Paige cleared her throat and opened the car door behind her, forcing herself up and out before she did something she thought she might regret. Emily looked down, embarassed.

Paige closed the door and turned to walk away but felt a force holding her there. The same force caused her to turn around and lean down to the car window, facing Emily once again.

"Do you want to grab a coffee or see a movie one night?" Paige asked. "You know, girls night or something," she added, surprised at her ability to properly form sentences amidst the swirl of thoughts inside her head.

Emily smiled fully and nodded. "Sure, I'd really like that."

Paige's grin stretched from ear to ear as she waved and watched Emily's car drive off into the night. Practically skipping up the driveway to her house, Paige held onto this moment of happiness as she anticipated the confusion and inner-battle she would face later.

But before that, she had her parents to deal with. As she approached the house, she saw her parents standing side by side in the door way awaiting her.

"Emily offered me a ride home. I figured it would save you two the trip," Paige said, smiling nervously. Her parents were strict and she knew that look on her father's face. The one of deep disapproval.

"You seem awfully friendly with her, Paige," her mother said sternly. "Remember the talk we had after last summer's incident at camp?"

Paige nodded and looked to the ground feeling ashamed. Her summer had been unforgettable - in a great way at first until her camp councillor had told her parents about her 'inappropriate behaviour' - holding hands and snuggling with a fellow female camper.

"Homosexuality is a sin, dear," her father said, his voice deep and booming. "I'm sure Emily is a lovely girl but people like her are dangerous and don't know the meaning of boundaries. Now get upstairs to shower and then off to bed."

Paige kissed both of her parents on the cheek as stepped inside the house, her shoulders slumped and a furrowed brow. She didn't want to push Emily away but knew her parents would never approve of their relationship, strictly friendship or otherwise. 


	3. Chapter 3

After avoiding Emily for nearly a week, Paige found herself sharing a detention hall with the brown-haired beauty. Emily sat with her back to Paige as she doodled in her notebook. When the teacher wasn't looking, Emily would put in one earbud attached to her iPod to block any attempts at a conversation. When Emily wasn't looking, Paige watched her and planned what she might say when she had the opportunity to speak.

"Well girls, it's your lucky day," said Mr. Johnson, their history teacher who was on detention duty today. "It's my anniversary and I've got reservations at the Chateau for my wife and I. If I don't get home in time, I'll be in marriage detention."

Emily began packing her schoolbag and stood up from her desk. She glanced back quickly at Paige but her face revealed no emotion.

Paige quickly gathered her things as well and ran down the hall after Emily. She caught up with the girl just as they approached Emily's locker.

"Emily, wait, can we talk?" Paige pleaded.

"Isn't your locker like two hallways down?" Emily said as she opened the steel door and nearly hit Paige in the head with it.

"I'm sorry I've been a bit weird this week. It's just, I.."

"A bit weird, Paige? I said hi to you yesterday at swim practice and you practically pushed me out of your way. Not to mention when I offered you a ride and you ran inside to call your parents instead. And let's not forget when you tried to drown me at swim practice, then snuck in my car to kiss me. I'd say that's a lot weird." Emily slammed her locker door shut and began to strut down the hallway to the school's entrance.

"Please. Can you just let me explain?"

Emily took a few steps, stopped, and then turned to face Paige. She nodded but kept her lips pursed to show her lack of enthusiasm.

"My parents told me I couldn't hang out with you because... well.. y'know, you're gay. Something about no boundaries and they're just worried that you'll, I don't know, corrupt me or something," Paige stumbled over her words as she spoke and searched Emily's face for a reaction.

"Are you worried too?" Emily asked.

Paige shook her head and reached her hand out to touch Emily's arm. "Of course not. Em, I like hanging out with you. Contrary to what my shitty behaviour this week might show, I'd really like to get to know you."

Emily smiled and leaned forward to hug the girl. As she got closer, Paige fought to resist the urge to grab her by the face and plant a kiss on her, right there in the hallway. "I like hanging out with you too, Paige."

As Emily stepped back, she turned her face towards Paige. As though time were suspended, the girls looked at one another waiting to see who would make the first move. Emily leaned slightly closer looking into Paige's eyes. Paige's glance travelled from Emily's eyes, across her cheeks and finally to her lips. Drawn to them, Paige closed the gap between the two as she pressed her lips against Emily's. Her right hand extended and held firmly to Emily's hip. The kiss, relatively non-risqu , still sent fireworks off in Paige's head.

Paige blushed and looked to the ground. "So, we're cool?"

Emily folded her arms across her chest and smiled knowingly as she shrugged. "I'd still say you owe me one. Are you free tonight?"

Paige's cheeks began to feel warm. Was Emily asking her on a date? What would she tell her parents?

Paige nodded. "Sure, I've heard the new Bourne movie is good. You wanna go?"

Emily smiled and linked arms with Paige as they pushed through the doors. Paige stopped and took back her arm to fish her phone out from inside her bag. "Hey, you go ahead and I'll catch up. Just need to call my folks and let them know I'll be home later."

Emily nodded and skipped off down the street, texting away on her own phone.

"Hey mom, dad. I know you're not home from work yet but I just wanted to give you a heads up that I'll be home a little later tonight. I'm going to the movies with some friends, uh, from church. I'll be home around 9. Love you," Paige said, speaking to her parents' voicemail service. She felt badly lying to them but it was for the best right now. She'd tell them the truth eventually...maybe. 


	4. Chapter 4

Paige caught up with Emily a few blocks down the street. She smiled and they linked arms as they walked down the street.

"I really am sorry, Em, for the way I've been acting. I'm just going through some things.." Paige said, her head hung in shame.

Emily smiled, her face displaying a sense of understanding. She leaned over and kissed Paige softly on the cheek. "It's water under the bridge. Seriously. Except for the almost drowning. That was a bit excessive," Emily said with a nervous giggle.

"Let's just call it a love-dunk," Paige said, squeezing Emily's arm teasingly. "It won't happen again. I promise."

Paige held the door open for Emily. "Why thank you," Emily said as her phone made a sound inside her purse notifying her of a text message. She suspected it might be from her parents so she pulled it from her bag and unlocked the screen.

"Kiss kiss, sweet Emily. You might be free as a bird but your little 'friend' is still locked up in her cage. Remember, mommy and daddy are always watching. -A."

Reading the message sent a chill up and down Emily's spine. She knew Paige had been struggling with the idea of coming out not only to her friends but to her old-fashioned parents. As Emily had put it, she had fallen out of the closet herself and onto her face. She cared about Paige, deeply, and didn't want the same fate for her.

"Hey Paige," Emily said, standing behind Paige in the ticket line-up. "Did you tell your parents where you were going? And who you'd be with?"

Paige nodded, swallowing hard. She tried to look confident - balls-y - to impress Emily. "I told them I was at the movies. The rest is need-to-know. And they don't need to know."

Emily inhaled and exhaled deeply, cautiously looking around with her eyes keen for the sight of a red coat. Nothing in sight.

It seemed as though everytime things seemed to be going her way, A had it in mind to sabotage her happiness. It made her wonder if the mysterious person really was Alison, the first person she had ever put her full trust in only to be betrayed.

Emily waited for Paige by the snack counter. She powered off her phone and Paige did the same. If A had anything to say to either of them, it would have to wait until after the movie.

The two sat down side by side in the second last row of the theatre. Paige offered Emily popcorn from the medium bag she had purchased. Because it was a special occasion, Emily decided to indulge. As their knuckles bumped inside the bag both girls began to giggle at the romance of it all. When the lights began to dim, Emily leaned over, pushing the popcorn aside, and placed her hand beneath Paige's chin. She angled the girl's face towards her own and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I could get used to this," Paige said, her cheeks feeling warm and rosy.

Emily nodded and kissed Paige again. "Me too."

As the previews began, Paige reached her hand over and placed it on Emily's knee. Emily responded by placing her hand on top of Paige's and intertwining their fingers together.

Throughout the movie, Paige found herself glancing over at Emily. The way the girl's long dark hair framed her beautiful face, how her long eyelashes seemed to glimmer each time she blinked, how irresistibly soft her lips looked as she licked them and gently bit down on her bottom lip. Never in her life had she felt so completely enchanted by another human being and she considered herself the luckiest girl in the world to be right there, right then, with her.

The lights slowly came back on and Emily turned to Paige who was already looking at her. "What did you think?" she asked.

Paige looked at her seriously for a moment before her lips turned up into a great smile. "Em, thanks for everything. For understanding, for coming tonight, and for giving me a second chance. I can't even express what it means to me."

Emily blushed. The warmth and glow of her cheeks made Paige feel weak in the knees even when she wasn't even standing. "Thanks for being you. Walk me home?"

Paige nodded, stood and walked out of the theatre ahead of Emily. She was glad that they had opportunities like this one, in a dark theatre, away from searching eyes and gossip to enjoy each other's company.

The two talked on the walk home about anything and everything; about their upcoming swim meet, their favourite foods and childhood nicknames.

"Your cousins called you worm? Eww. Why?" Emily asked Paige flirtatiously nudging the girl.

Paige shook her head and wiped away a tear from her laughter. "Long story. I'll tell you another time."

In just a few steps, Emily would be home. In just a few moments, this wonderful night would end and Paige would have to go home, back to reality.

"Well, here we are," Emily said. The two stood, facing one another beneath a street light at the end of the walkway to Emily's house.

"I had a great time tonight, Ems," Paige said as she dug her hands deep into her pockets.

Emily leaned forward and placed her hands on both of Paige's arms. Paige suddenly felt terrified, exposed. She took Emily's hands and walked her a few steps out of the spotlight and wrapped the girl's arms around her neck. They kissed passionately, Emily's fingertips weaving through Paige's hair. After what seemed like an eternity, the pair came up for air. Paige's lips were still pursed, red and swollen, wanting more.

"I better go before my parents come out looking for me. I don't want to," Emily said, feigning a pout.

Paige kissed her once more and nodded before walking the opposite direction towards a bus stop to find her own way home. She practically glided down the sidewalk, floating on cloud nine with thoughts of Emily and her raspberry flavoured lipgloss.

As she walked, she powered on her cell phone and watched as several text messages began to pour in. The first contained an image of she and Emily arm in arm as they walked to the theatre. The second was a shaded image of their kiss only moments ago. Paige gulped and nearly choked on her own breath. "Kiss kiss, Paigey-poo," read the third message. "If you don't tell them, I'll show them the truth. -A."

Immediately, Paige's eyes began to fill up with tears. She was angry at whoever was doing this, invading her privacy. She was terrified that nothing she did was sacred anymore; a moment so intimate and special to her and Emily was just leverage for someone else's sick game.

Instead of waiting for the bus, Paige opted to run home. The fresh air and exercise would help to clear her head and release pent up anger for A. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Paige arrived home she was even angrier than she had been before. Despite her adrenaline filled jog across town, the pain inside her lungs was dull compared to the constricting fear she felt.

She was pleased to find that her parents weren't waiting impatiently for her return home at the door. The porch light was lit but it looked as though the lights in the rest of the house had been turned down. Peace and quiet. It was just what she needed right now.

Paige tiptoed into the house and up the stairs. She didn't want to wake her parents so she would wait until morning to shower. She stripped down to merely her bra and panties before slipping beneath the covers on her bed. As she closed her eyes, she felt herself begin to calm down. She pictured Emily's face, the way her cheeks lit up when she blushed and the way she said Paige's name. Maybe she was just overreacting. A couldn't possibly have her parents' phone numbers.

* * *

When Paige woke up the next morning, the house seemed quieter than normal. She could smell the faint scent of coffee so she knew her parents must be downstairs. That morning, she took her time getting ready; mostly dreading interrogation from her folks.

Water had always been Paige's safe space; in the pool, in the bath or shower, in the rain. All of her favourite memories had been created from and about water. As she felt the steam rise up in the shower, droplets of warm water trickled down her skin. She lathered shampoo in her hair, brushed a smooth bar of soap across the skin of her stomach and suddenly found herself fantasizing about Emily. With her eyes closed, she imagined what it would be like to open her eyes and see the girl's strong bareback in front of her; how it would feel to reach out and press her fingertips against Emily's skin; how euphoric it would be to kiss her soft lips as the shower stream slipped in between their bodies.

By the time Paige's shower was done, she felt as though she might need a cold one to make it through her day but she knew she didn't have time. Deep down, Paige wondered if she should feel guilty about the thoughts she had been having about Emily. Through a clear space on the mirror wiped away by the palm of her hand, Paige's megawatt grin told her to just give in to the fantasy in hopes that one day a shower with Emily would give her another reason to love water.

Paige poured herself a glass of orange juice and steeped a bag of green tea in her Sharks travel mug. All the trendy kids at school drank lattés and espressos but Paige wasn't trendy and didn't mind one bit. She dipped her hand deep into a box of Honey Nut Cheerios as she read a note left on the counter.

_**Sweetheart,**_  
_**Left for a conference in Campbellton early this morning. Didn't want to wake you. We'll be home on Thursday. Mrs. Shaw from next door will be staying here while we're gone. We know you'll be on your best behaviour.**_

_**xo M&D**_

Paige crumpled up the note and tossed it in the trash. She smiled to herself and had a renewed sense of optimism. It was Friday; she would invite Emily over for dinner after school. With her parents out of town, it wouldn't be a problem. Behind the closed doors of her home, she and Emily could be themselves without worrying about outside interferences.

She grabbed another handful of cheerios and dropped them into the pocket of her hooded sweatshirt, disposed of her steeped tea bag in the compost bin and headed out the door to catch her bus. Even A couldn't break her stride.


	6. Chapter 6

As Paige approached the front doors of the school, she saw Emily approaching with her group of friends. She smiled in Emily's direction. Emily lifted her head, smiling back. "I'll catch up with you guys," she said, stopping beside Paige. Her friends nodded and continued to walk, their disapproving glares lingering long past their exit.

"Everything okay?" Paige said, trying her best not to seem defensive or hurt by the girls' dissaproval.

"They're just protective. I'll talk to them. How was the rest your night?"

Paige smiled, leaning forward to kiss Emily softly on the cheek. She contemplated for a moment whether she should tell Emily about the text she had gotten from 'A' but decided against it. The last thing she needed was for the object of her affection to think she was crazy. "Great. My folks were in bed when I got home and they're out of town until Thursday. Sleepover?"

Emily smiled, her fingertips playfully grazing Paige's. "I'd like that. A lot."

"Great. Come for dinner tonight. I'm cooking."

Emily laughed. "What's your specialty? Frozen pizza?"

Paige nudged Emily gently and laughed. "I'll make fresh pizza. If that's what you want."

Emily smiled, shook her head, and leaned forward to kiss Paige. "I better get to class. I'll see you after school."

Paige stood for a while, grinning ear to ear and basking in her happiness.

"Don't hurt her. You don't want to know what will happen if you do," said a voice from behind her. Paige swallowed hard and slowly turned. Facing her, she found Spencer; tall, her expression stern and genuinely menacing. "She deserves the best."

Paige nodded and squared her feet, forcing a smile as she held onto Spencer's glance unwaveringly. "I'll be good - no, great - to her. You have my word." Her knees felt weak, but not in the 'just kissed Emily' kind of way. As Spencer stepped towards her, she had a strong urge to run in the opposite direction but knew that the only way she could win Emily's heart was to fight for it.

Spencer's expression softened. She placed a gentle hand on Paige's shoulder and smiled. "Good save, McCullers. You passed with flying colours."

Laughing nervously, Paige breathed a sigh of relief and returned Spencer's smile. "You're terrifying, you know that, right?" Paige said, her vocal chords still trembling slightly.

Spencer nodded and walked with the girl to their classroom door. "Runs in the family. Just a word of advice, Emily's secretly a hopeless romantic. It takes a lot to make her melt but once you do, she's yours."

Paige smiled, nodding, accepting Spencer's kindness as she sat down in her chair. Instead of paying attention to her history teacher, Paige spent the entire 45-minute class thinking about how she would sweep Emily off her feet. 


	7. Chapter 7

***Disclaimer* the lyrics in this story are from a song I wrote for a girl I was dating. Seemed fitting. Enjoy!**

* * *

Paige skipped out of her last class of the day to take care of final details for her evening with Emily, returning to school grounds just in time for the last bell to ring.

Emily emerged from the school doors with her group of friends looking exhausted from her day. A bright smile spread across her face as she noticed Paige out of the corner of her eye, the girl resting nonchalantly against a tree across the street. Paige used her foot to push her away from the tree and she walked slowly, nervously toward the group of girls.

"Ladies," Paige said, pulling a bouquet of flowers from behind her back. She handed the bundle to Emily before pulling 3 single blooms from within and handed one each to Aria, Hanna, and Spencer.

Charmed, the girls laughed and smelled their flowers. Spencer winked at Paige knowingly as they departed, waving to Emily.

"Shall we?" Paige said, lifting Emily's book bag from her shoulder and placed it on her own.

Emily grinned, hardly able to contain her happiness as she walked alongside Paige, nudging the girl flirtatiously. "No one has ever bought me flowers. Or tried so hard to impress my friends. Who are you?"

Paige smiled. "Batman." The two laughed and Paige stopped, looking at Emily seriously. "There's more where that came from. Hungry?"

"Starved. I skipped out on lunch for swim practice. What's on the menu?"

"You'll see," Paige said with a wink.

Emily made herself at home, sitting comfortably on the couch adjacent to the kitchen while Paige began dinner preparation. After insisting that Emily relax, Paige turned on some music and casually sang along. Emily watched her, smiling.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help? Set the table? Sing harmony?" Emily inquired, walking into the kitchen.

"I love a good duet. Wine?" Paige said, pouring some cold white wine into a tall glass for Emily.

"Your parents let you drink?" Emily said, raising a confused eyebrow.

"Just one glass. They won't even notice."

While dinner cooks in the oven, the two sipped away slowly and exchanged playful banter. "Come. I have something I want to show you," Paige said, leading Emily down the stairs into the house's finished basement.

The lights were dim, candles lit on stone ledges and flower petals lined a path to the suede couch. "Sit. Please."

Nervously, Emily sat on the couch and crossed her legs, resting her hands gently on her lap. Paige disappeared for a moment but re-emerged with a guitar, its tattered strap wrapped around her strong shoulders.

Emily felt the butterflies begin to bubble in her stomach as Paige strummed her first few notes.

"As you walk toward me,  
All I see is your smile,  
The way your hair dances,  
The sun lights up your eyes.  
Your voice is a melody,  
Calling me with your song,  
Your lips are the words,  
And mine sing along.

I can't look away, but why would I want to?  
I'm paralyzed, I'm charmed,  
As you wrap me in your arms.  
I can't walk let you go, but why would I want to?  
I want you..."

Paige strummed a few closing notes before stopping to look up at Emily, her own heart nearly beating out of her chest.

A stream of tears rolled down Emily's cheek as she smiled, her lips quivering. Paige immediately removed her guitar and set it down on the ground before running to Emily's side.

"Em, is everything okay?"

The girl nodded and took one of Paige's hands into her own, leaning forward to kiss her softly. Paige placed her free hand on Emily's cheek, brushed away her tears and tucked a strand of the girl's hair behind her ear.

"I had no idea you played guitar or sang. That was amazing. Did you write that?"

Paige blushed and nodded, her forehead resting gently against Emily. "I did. I wrote it today, about you."

"You're amazing. Do you know that?"

Blushing profusely now, Paige kissed Emily once again, their mouths eagerly exploring one another.

"What can I say? You bring out all the emotional colours in me."


	8. Chapter 8

Back upstairs, Emily headed to the bathroom, insisting she looked hideous with her cheeks red and splotchy from crying. Paige thought she looked stunning; she always did.

Paige served dinner portions onto two plates, lit some candles and queued up an old record in the background. Emily walked back into the room, her face fresh and glowing as she smiled at Paige from across the room. Paige pulled out a chair for Emily but the girl walked right past her seat and right into Paige's arms.

"Hands down: best first date ever," Emily said, wrapping her arms around Paige. She kissed her gently on the neck, sending a strong chill up and down Paige's spine. This was a brand new tingle inside, something she couldn't quite describe. Shaking her head in disbelief of her good fortune, Paige sat down across from Emily at the table.

"Were your parents cool with you spending the night? I can give you a ride home if not. My dad's car is parked in the garage and I know where he keeps the keys," Paige said between bites.

Emily groaned, closing her eyes as she savoured the flavours in her food. "Mhmm."

"Mhmm they were cool with it, or mhmm you'll need a ride?" Paige said with a laugh.

"My mom was fine with it. My dad is in the military so I barely see him. I just have to call my mom before bed to let her know I'm okay." Emily rolled her eyes at her mother's protective behaviour. She resented it but knew it was just her way of keeping Emily safe. Besides, her suspicious behaviour lately thanks to A was at the root of it all. She was lucky her mother had even let her out of the house, let alone spend the night at a friend's house she had never met.

Paige nodded and took the last bite of her food. Emily finished before her and began to collect the plates from the table. "No, no. I'll clean up. You just go put your feet up." Paige steered Emily out of the kitchen, holding the girl's waist from behind her. Before leaving her to rest on the couch in the living room, Paige planted a quick kiss on her cheek. Butterflies invaded her stomach. She could get used to feeling this way.

Cheating her way through clean-up, Paige rinsed a few dishes before putting them all in the dish-washer - even those that weren't dish-washer safe. She would take care of them in the morning but for now, she had great company to entertain.

Emily sat on the couch with her legs bent, knees to her chest and arms held loosely around them. When Paige entered the room, she relaxed her body, patting the cushion beside her as an invitation. Nervously, Paige sat down beside her and opens her arms, resting one behind Emily's back. Slowly, her fingertips found their way to the skin on Emily's shoulder. Paige traced soft circles on her skin, her glance bouncing back and forth between Emily's sweet face and the arm of the couch behind her.

"Thank you for everything tonight," Emily said. She leaned in closer, the side of her chest brushing against Paige's.

"My pleasure," Paige said, taking a deep breath in. Without thought, she licked her lips slowly as she watched Emily bite down on her lip.

Emily reached her hand up and placed it on Paige's cheek as she leaned forward to kiss her. Their lips crashed together in the centre as Paige met her half-way. The tip of Emily's tongue teased its way between Paige's lips and slid into her mouth, twisting and brushing against the girl's. Paige placed one hand on Emily's lap and the other entangled itself in her hair to pull her head closer. Their bodies pressed together fit like perfect puzzle pieces, as if this moment - the two of them, intertwined and connected - were exactly as it was meant to be.

Emily pulled away from the kiss for a second and eagerly reached beneath Paige's shirt, her hands traveling up the girl's toned stomach. Paige giggled at first because it tickled but as she realized what was about to happen, she panicked. Her heartbeat quickened and her brain nearly turned to mush. She put her hand on top of Emily's through her shirt, stopping her as her palm sat just beneath the wire of Paige's bra.

"I... uh...I'm. Em, I'm sorry."

Emily kept her hand where it was and looked Paige in the eye. "Is everything okay?" she asked, her voice betraying concern.

"Totally. Totally okay. I'm just... I'm nervous I guess. I've never done this." Paige's admission made her blush and look down, feeling ashamed. Should she have said something to Emily before things had gotten this far? Her body screamed for Emily to touch it, but her mind struggled to come to terms with what was about to happen. She wanted to be ready but she wasn't.

"You've never been with a girl before? Paige, it's okay." Emily removed her hand now, able to gauge the girl's discomfort.

Paige shrugged and turned her body away from Emily. She stared at her feet. "I've never been with... anyone. Girl or guy."

Emily looked at Paige seriously before her lips turned up and into a smile. "I've never been with a guy either." Emily remembered her first time, with Maya, and remembered most of all how long it had taken her to give in to the feeling. She remembered how nervous she felt and how terrified she was that she wouldn't know what to do. She looked at Paige, her face sympathetic as she leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"If you really want to, though, we can..." Paige said, unexpected jealousy surfacing as Emily's words confirmed for her that she had been with another girl, most likely her ex, Maya.

Emily took Paige's hands in her own and smiled sweetly, a dimple forming just to the right of her mouth. Paige swooned and sighed. She was a lucky girl. "I can wait until you're ready. I want to."

Paige smiled and leaned towards Emily, their foreheads resting gently against one another. "Movie? Popcorn?" she asked. Emily nodded.

"Something scary? But you might have to hold me."

Paige wrapped her arms tightly around Emily, her face burrowed deep in the girl's hair as she inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I was hoping you would say that."


	9. Chapter 9

No more than 30 minutes into the movie, Emily had fallen asleep in Paige's arms. Her head rested gently on the girl's chest as Paige softly weaved her fingertips between strands of Emily's hair. Her heart felt full of a powerful longing, emotion stronger than she knew. She hadn't expected their night to end this way and the heavy feeling inside her chest terrified her to the bone.

"Em.. " she whispered, soothingly rubbing the girl's shoulder until she awoke. "Come on, let me walk you up to bed."

Drowsy and clumsy from deep slumber, Emily draped her arm around Paige's shoulder and allowed the girl to guide her up the stairs and into her bedroom. As Paige pulled back the comforter on her bed and began to tuck Emily in, the girl slowly became more coherent. "Mm, sorry for falling asleep. I guess I was more tired than I thought," Emily admitted, tugging an overstretched hair elastic from her wrist and wrapping it around her hair as she pulled it into a messy ponytail.

Paige sat on the bed's edge, tucking a stray piece of hair behind Emily's ear as she smiled. "All good. Sweet dreams." Paige leaned forward and pressed her lips against Emily's forehead, her eyes closed. She inhaled sharply and savoured the scent of the girl's citrus smelling shampoo.

"You're not coming to bed?"

Paige swallowed hard, and shrugged. "Bed's pretty small. I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

Emily wiggled over and held open the blankets for Paige, smiling sleepily. "Just means I'll have to hold you."

Hesitant at first, Paige climbed beneath the blankets and faced Emily, the tips of their noses brushing against one another's. Emily cautiously tilted her face toward Paige's watching the girl's face for any reaction. Paige closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, wanting so badly to make a move but an unexplained paralysis took over her body.

Emily's fingertips reached out and gently stroked Paige's cheek. She could sense the girl's tension, her vulnerability. She understood but wished she knew why Paige was so hesitant when she had made it clear she had no intention of hurting her.

Finally, Paige took a deep breath, groaning slightly as she did so. She released her inhibitions with it, leaning forward and pressing her lips against Emily's. An instant surge of joy and confidence coarsed through her veins. She rested her hand on Emily's hip, her fingertips searching for an opening beneath the girl's t-shirt. She had spent all evening fighting away her fear and now, her body warm and wanting, fingertips grazing the bare skin of Emily's midriff, all of her doubts crumbled and fell away.

Her lips drifted from Emily's lips, across her cheek and down her neck. A breathy moan escaped from the girl's mouth. Paige closed her eyes, grinning at the sound. Emily placed her hand atop Paige's, guiding her hand higher beneath her shirt, stopping just below her swelling breasts. Paige's fingertips trembled with fear and eager anticipation. She closed her hand into a loose fist before placing her flat palm against one of Emily's breasts. An instant rush of warmth and wet spread between her legs, her feet kicking at the covers to propel her body as close to Emily's as possible.

Emily paused, turning Paige's face toward her own. Her brow furrowed, concern visible in her eyes. "Paige, are you sure?" she asked, slightly confused but eager to explore the explosive chemistry between them.

Paige nodded, her lips wide open, moist and hungry. Her eyes darted between Emily's deep brown eyes and her own hand on the girl's breast, an unbelievable sight. "Totally sure."


	10. Chapter 10

Emily pulled away from Paige and sat up. She crossed her arms over her torso and grasped at the edges of her shirt, lifting it up and over her head. It was dark in Paige's room but thankfully her eyes had adjusted so that she could see the feminine beauty of Emily's upper body. Her soft skin, subtle curves, irresistibly perfect breasts, toned stomach and strong arms were even more breathtaking than Paige had ever imagined. Sure, she'd seen Emily in a bathing suit tons of times and knew the girl had the exquisite body of a swimmer but to see it now, in its most natural state, quite literally had Paige holding her breath.

"Paige, breathe..." Emily said, placing a soothing hand on Paige's arm. Her breasts moved ever so slightly as she did this. Paige jolted up, reaching a trembling hand forward and resting it beneath one of them. Finally, she exhaled, but her body was still tight with a powerful tension.

"You.. you are so gorgeous."

Emily blushed, looking down. Her long dark hair fell onto her face, strands of it landing atop each of her breasts as well. Paige took her hand from Emily's breast and used it to brush Emily's hair back and behind her ear.

"Don't look away."

Paige leaned forward, her hand now on the bare skin of Emily's back as she kissed her gently. She fought the to look down, watch Emily's breasts as they rose and fall with each breath. Instead, she felt them against her and this was enough.

After some time, Emily pulled from the kiss, her fingertips traveling slowly under the material of Paige's t-shirt. She looked at the girl for approval. Paige nodded and obediently lifted her arms as Emily removed the garment from her body. She tossed it on the ground and then sat back, admiring Paige with a great smile across her face. Paige returned the smile, the admiration, and took Emily's hands into her own.

It was as if time stood still. Paige felt like she was in some sort of romantic movie. Most likely a comedy, in her case, with certainly anticipated awkward fumbles on her part. But mostly because she felt so much joy and elation, her heart swelling a size larger than she thought possible. The thought that a girl - such a beautiful girl, at that - was seated, topless, and craving her just as much gave her a feeling she truly could not describe.

Emily leaned forward, her knee bumping Paige's inner thigh. Her fingertips held tightly to the skin on Paige's side as she kissed her. In a matter of seconds, passion filled each of them as they intertwined, unable to keep their hands off of each other. Emily gently pushed Paige back onto the bed, climbing on top of her and straddling her. Paige stopped her for a moment before she could lean down, her hands holding firmly to Emily's hips.

"Sorry. I just can't get over how incredibly beautiful you are. Inside and out. I mean that," Paige said, bucking her hips toward Emily. Her animal desire began to kick in as she watched Emily's hands exploring her own body, reaching behind her head and removing the elastic. She shook out her hair, smiling, like one of those cheesy shampoo commercials. Her action sent chills up and down Paige's spine, and warmth from the pit of her stomach to between her legs.

Emily carefully pressed her body against Paige's, her free hand holding her up and away. Their bare torsoes touched, but barely. Paige could see a look in Emily's eyes that told her the girl wanted it this way; to tease her, tantalize her, make her want it more. She didn't think she possibly could want this anymore but feeling Emily's warm breath against her neck changed all that.

Emily planted a soft kiss on Paige's neck, her collarbone, her chin and back up to her lips. She rested her upper thigh between Paige's legs, gently at first but pressed forward sending a shockwave into Paige's loins that caused her to scream out. She had never felt a sensation quite like this one, so pleasurable but throbbing, wanting more.

Slowly and meticulously, Emily lowered herself onto Paige, first the skin of their stomachs grazing one another and finally pressing her breasts against Paige's. The two inhaled and exhaled in sync, their chests heaving in unison.

Emily reached down and placed her hand beneath one of Paige's thighs and tugged gently on the material of her pajama shorts. Paige shifted her body and allowed the garment to glide along her skin to behind her knees before kicking it off and away. She felt exposed now, vulnerable. She felt self conscious at first but as she looked into Emily's eyes, all of her worries faded and turned into a voracious desire to feel Emily's soft skin against her own.

Paige slid her fingertips beneath the material of the jogging pants Emily had borrowed from her and slid them down and away from her body. Wet heat radiated from between Emily's legs onto Paige's upper thigh. She groaned, reaching her hands behind the girl and placing both palms firmly on Emily's ass. Squeezing, she pulled Emily closer and on top of her, their warmth and wet colliding gloriously.

The two gasped in unison, their mouths facing one another but not touching. Emily grasped tightly to the sheets of Paige's bed as she began to rock back and forth against the girl. Paige's fingertips dug deep into Emily's back, her body buzzing with ecstasy and her loins aflame with desire.

Emily rocked slowly, her timing perfect to send jolts of sexual energy back and forth between them. As she neared climax, her body bucked more quickly, with more force and her breaths became harder to come by. Paige threw her head back into the pillow beneath her as she felt the same incredible sensations, her body intoxicated by Emily's touch.

In the final seconds before their simultaneous release, Paige lifted a hand and placed it behind Emily's head, her fingers entangled in the girl's long hair. She pulled her face closer and kissed Emily, their mouths wide and deep breaths exchanged. Emily's hands reached around Paige's waist and held tightly as both of their bodies quaked, quivered and collapsed. Emily collapsed on top of Paige, breathless and grinning, her heart beating a mile a minute. Paige released her grip on Emily's back, her knuckles white and stiff from holding on so tightly.

Paige planted a soft kiss on Emily's shoulder, her lips lingering as she basked in this moment of pure bliss. She was tempted to pinch herself, unconvinced that such a surreal feeling could be true.

Emily rolled over and onto her back, her face turned towards Paige. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"That was..." Paige began.

"Intense," Emily said. Paige nodded.

"And so..."

"Amazing," Emily interrupted again. Paige nodded, chuckling, and licking her dry lips.

"Are you going to finish all of my sentences?" 


	11. Chapter 11

Paige extended her hand and set her thumb gently on Emily's chin. She furrowed her brow as she tried to decipher the heavy feeling in her chest. To try and put it into words would have been impossible but internally she broke it down: 25% fear, 25% confusion and guilt and 50% pure, unbridled happiness.

"Well, that was unexpected," Emily said, dipping her head and pressing her lips gently against the tip of Paige's thumb. She smiled upward with her eyes and snuggled closer.

Paige chuckled, her expression softening. "You're telling me."

"Are you tired?" Emily asked, nuzzling her head against Paige's chest and beneath her chin.

Paige shook her head and ran her fingers through Emily's long locks of hair. "Not really. I feel kind of restless actually," Paige admitted. She wiggled her legs, her torso, as close to Emily as physically possible.

A shiver travelled up and down her spine as she felt Emily's soft fingertips against her skin, tracing slow circles across her behind, along her thighs and carefully to the front of her body. As Emily's touch reached her belly button and continued to travel downward, Paige held her breath and curled her toes to her feet in anticipation.

Suddenly, she stopped Emily, placing her hand firmly atop the girl's just inches before it slipped between her legs.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, lifting her head and facing Paige. Paige smiled at her, her lips slightly crooked and mischievous.

"Absolutely," Paige responded, climbing out from beneath the bed covers and holding her hand out to Emily. "Follow me."

Emily stood up but reached back to grab her clothes. Paige stopped her and took both of her hands, leading her out into the hallway. "Seriously? I'm totally naked." Emily's cheeks reddened.

Paige nodded and dropped Emily's hands, holding her arms out wide as she pointed to her own bare body. Her actions were self-explanatory. Emily followed her obediently down the stairs and through the kitchen to a door at the back of the house.

Paige slid open the screen door and stepped out bravely onto the wooden deck in her backyard. She looked to Emily and waved a hand, inviting her to join. Emily stood in a bashful stance, one arm held tight across her body covering her breasts and her other hand hovering between her legs. "Can your neighbours see into your back yard?"

Paige shook her head and held her hand out toward the girl. Emily removed the arm covering her breasts and took hold of Paige's hand. Once she stepped outside in the warm, evening air, her nerves calmed and she allowed her other hand to fall to her side.

After a few steps, Paige let go of Emily's hand and dived gracefully into the clear blue waters of her family's pool. She surfaced, leaning her head back to prevent any hair from getting in her view of Emily. She brushed stray droplets of water from her face and smiled as she swam over to the pool's edge. Playfully, she splashed water onto Emily's feet.

"Come on in. The water's great."

Emily smiled down at Paige but bit down on her lip nervously. She sat down on the pool's edge, slowly sliding the lower part of her body into the water between Paige's arms. Paige grinned at her, wrapping her legs around Emily's as she pulled herself closer.

The two exchanged a long, intimate glance before Paige pressed her lips against Emily's. She felt weightless - because of the water - but also because of the burden of her unspoken feelings for Emily being lifted. She felt like she was on cloud 9.

Emily wrapped her legs around Paige's waist and wrapped her arms around the girl's neck as they kissed, pressing their bodies close together. Paige floated to a shallower part of the pool supporting Emily's body weight until she could stand on both feet. Her hands rested beneath Emily's bottom as they moved together like the waves of the water.

"Paige..." Emily said, breaking from their kiss. "I've never wanted something so bad in my life before. I never imagined I would be here with you, like this."

Paige nodded, her eyes looking deep into Emily's. "Same here. Except, I have to be honest, I've been fantasizing about this moment since the first time I saw you in your black and blue bathing suit in the changeroom. Just having you in my arms right now is like a dream come true..."

Emily wrapped her legs even tighter around Paige's waist, her body lifting as their lips collided once again.

The sound of a door opening and closing inside Paige's house interrupted them causing them to separate quickly.

Paige heard her father's voice and she remained quiet, waiting to hear her mother's. She lifted a finger to her mouth as she faced Emily, glancing around in hopes that she had left a towel or two laying out to dry.

Finally she spotted a single towel and her team jacket. Carefully, she hopped from the pool and grabbed them, setting the towel by the edge of the pool for Emily and wrapping herself in her Rosewood Sharks attire. The two snuck quietly inside the pool house and sat close together on the plush day bed in the corner. Paige watched out the window as her father approached the screen door and looked outside. He closed it and lowered the latch to lock it as Paige lowered her head and sighed deeply. He shut off the lights in the kitchen and presumably went upstairs to bed.

"Did he just...?" Emily began to ask but refused to finish her sentence for fear her suspicions might be true.

Paige nodded. "Yeah. He did. We're locked out."

Emily shrugged and placed a reassuring hand on Paige's back. "At least we're not totally locked out," she said, looking around inside the sparsely furnished pool house. There was a bed, unmade aside from two pillows and a thin, folded sheet. "We have a bit more privacy here, too."

Paige smiled and turned towards Emily, lifting a hand to softly caress her cheek. "You're always thinking on the..."

"Bright side?"

Paige nodded and smiled, nodding her head towards the unmade bed. 


	12. Chapter 12

Emily layed down on her side on the bed, closest to the wooden wall. Paige placed her bare body against Emily's, facing away from the girl. Emily leaned forward and kissed Paige's shoulder gently, her arm wrapping around the girl's body.

"Can you just..." Paige begin, turning her face toward Emily's. "Um... hold me?"

Emily smiled, nodded and nuzzled her chin between the edge of Paige's face and her shoulder. Their bodies pressed closely together, each radiating warmth despite the cool temperature inside the pool house.

"That was close, huh? What do you think your dad would have said?" Emily asked, chuckling.

Paige's jaw hardened after letting out a deep sigh.

"Nothing. He would have said nothing. He would have murdered me right there on the spot. I don't even want to know what he would have done to you."

Emily squeezed Paige tightly from behind and let out a deep sigh of her own.

"Guessing your folks don't know, then?"

Paige shook her head, her fingertips gently tracing circles on the back of Emily's hand pressed against her torso.

"I can't tell them."

"Paige, they love you. They'll under-" Emily began.

"Ever. I can't tell them ever. You don't understand how NOT understanding they are."

Emily propped herself up onto her elbow, her hand drifting up and onto Paige's bare hip. She softly stroked her skin, up past her waist, along her arm and finally to her cheek.

"I do understand. My parents still don't really get why I can't be like Hanna, or Aria. Why I can't just have a boyfriend like all the other girls. But wouldn't you rather tell them the truth than live a lie? I mean, one day I'd like to meet them. As your girlfriend."

Paige smiled, a hint of sadness still lingering behind her eyes. "I envy you, Emily. For being so brave and just not caring what other people think about you. I've always been so terrified of being different."

Emily nodded, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Paige's lips. "Different's not always a bad thing," she said, her breasts resting against Paige's ribcage.

Paige nodded, turning to lay on her back. She rested her arm flat on the bed and invited Emily to come closer. Emily placed her head on Paige's chest, her hand resting gently on the girl's stomach.

"So, how are we going to get back in the house? We can't exactly go and ring your doorbell like this," Emily asked.

Paige pondered, scrunching her face as she did so. "Good question. Are you any good at picking locks?"

Emily laughed. "Seriously? No. What do you think I am? Some sort of criminal?"

Paige squeezed Emily tight in her arms and planted a comforting kiss on her forehead. "Getting back in the house is the last thing on my mind, Em. Let's just stay here for a while and we'll figure it out in the morning."

Emily nodded, closing her eyes. She hadn't felt tired in the pool but suddenly she could hardly keep her eyelids open. She felt comfortable in Paige's arms; safe. Safe was something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Em?" Paige said quietly, hoping not to wake the girl if she had already fallen asleep.

Groggy and barely awake, Emily let out a small sound.

"This isn't a dream, right? I'm not going to wake up tomorrow without you here. You're just so amazing and this feels like a dream, and if it is, I don't want to wake up."

Paige could hear Emily's breathing quicken and become heavy. She lifted her hand from Emily's shoulder to brush a piece of the girl's hair from her sleeping face.

Paige squeezed her eyes shut tightly and then open again, as if taking a mental image of this moment just in case. If it were a dream, it was the best one she had ever had. 


End file.
